


Glitra Valentines

by GlitraHasConsumedMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Kissing, Oh My God, There's A Tag For That, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitraHasConsumedMe/pseuds/GlitraHasConsumedMe
Summary: Just a lil sum-sum for Valentine's Day (albeit a day late-) of my favourite dorks on their first V-Day as a coupleEnjoy!!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Glitra Valentines

Glimmer paced back and forth in her bedroom, her heel's clicks echoing around the queen's large living quarters.

How could she have forgotten Valentine's Day?! Not only that, but her first Valentine's as Catra's _girlfriend_?

"It's not so bad." Bow said, trying to calm his best friend down.

"Not so bad?! You're not the one standing here on February thirteenth without a Valentine's gift!" Glimmer said in a panicked tone, running a hand through her already messy hair from doing so all day.

"Could be worse, you could've realised on Valentine's Day." Bow said with a small smile. "Plus, it's adorable that you're worrying so much over this."

"Of _course_ I'm worrying! This is our first Valentine's as girlfriends!" Glimmer's heart skipped a beat. That word still made her weak at the knees to say about Catra.

"No offense, Glim, but you're the _queen_. Can't you just, like, order people to help you?" Bow rubbed his neck with a shrug.

Glimmer sighed. "I could, but that would be cheating. I want to do this on my own."

Bow nodded with a slight him of acknowledgement as Glimmer resumed her pacing.

"Why don't you try making something for her? Or buy her something nice?" Bow tried.

Glimmer paused to think it over. "You're right, Bow! The answer was so simple!" She grinned. "Thanks for the help!"

"No pro-" he sighed as Glimmer teleported away before he could finish.

~~~

Catra hummed as she nervously scratched her arm, her tail flicking anxiously as she tapped her foot rapidly.

"Catra, calm down." Adora said, resting a hand on her shoulder as Catra tensed and hissed in surprise before shrinking back with a sigh.

"Sorry..." The magicat mumbled, running a hand over her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Calming down..."

Adora smiled in understanding, chuckling softly.

"W-What's so funny?" Catra shot defensively.

"Nothing, it's just different seeing you so worked up over something you usually don't care about. You _never_ cared about Valentine's Day before now." Adora said, tilting her head with a grin.

"Well, before now I didn't have-"

"Didn't have Glimmer?" Adora smirked that stupid, smug look that Catra just had to wipe off.

Catra did just that, pushing the palm of her hand into Adora's face to shove her lightly. "Gross. Don't make me sound like a sap."

Adora laughed and grabbed Catra's wrist to move it, still smirking. "You love her~" she sang.

Catra's cheeks reddened, eyes widening slightly. "S-Shut up!" She squeaked, jumping away to take a battle-ready stance.

Adora mimicked her before lunging forward as Catra dodged. "Just admit it!" She laughed as they began sparring playfully.

They took turns dodging and throwing punches until Catra was pinned beneath Adora, both girls grinning and panting slightly as they glistened with sweat.

"Fine... Maybe I like her. A lot." Catra admitted between breaths.

Adora raised a brow. "Just 'like'?"

"Fine! I love her! Geez!" She groaned, rolling her eyes.

Adora stood and offered her a hand up, tugging Catra to her feet as she grinned widely. "I knew it."

"Shut up."

"But really, I think you're worrying too much. I'm sure Glimmer will be happy just to spend the day with you." Adora said, patting her shoulder.

Catra sighed. "Maybe, but... I dunno... I just..." She bit her lip, thinking her words through carefully, "Wanted it to be special..."

Adora quickly put her in a headlock, rubbing her fist against the top of Catra's head as the brunette yelped and tried to wiggle free. "Awe, Catra wants to make it _special_ ~" she cooed.

"Hey! _Ugh_ \- Adora, cut it out!" Catra growled, finally freeing herself to shove the laughing blonde away from her while she burned red in embarrassment.

"Are you gonna help me with a gift or not?" She huffed.

Adora nodded with a grin. "I know just the thing." She said, giving a thumbs up.

~~~

It was finally Valentine's Day, and both girls were eager yet nervous to see each other as they got dressed and ready for the day. They both wanted to look good for each other, feeling waves of anxiety rolling through them.

Catra was the first to be ready, sporting a red button up that was unfastened near the top to expose just a bit of her chest tucked into some black jeans that hugged her figure well and some of Adora's (borrowed) dark red lipstick.

Glimmer was done soon after, dressed in a lilac dress that hugged her curves with a slit down the side up to her midthigh, along with some light makeup, pink lipgloss and sparkly white studded earrings.

The two met in one of the castle courtyards, both equally speechless and stunned by the other's appearance.

"Y-You uh... You sure got dressed up." Glimmer tried to be flirty, though it more or less came off as flustered and squeaky.

"Er... Y-Yeah.. It's an important day and all, so.." Catra rubbed her neck, averting her gaze to the ground to avoid staring.

Glimmer, on the other hand, had a lot more trouble keeping her eyes off of Catra as they stayed on the magicat's blushing face, a matching color on her own face as well.

"So, uh... I got you something. I-I mean, it's really not that good, but..." Catra trailed off, pulling a small box from behind her back. It was a small flimsy thing with a blue string tying it closed.

Glimmer blushed, her gaze fixated on the box as Catra placed it in her hands. "I-I... Got you something too..."

Catra smiled softly. "Really?"

The queen nodded, handing Catra a box with a single rose fastened to it with a maroon ribbon.

"Thanks..." Catra whispered, gingerly holding it to her chest as her heart fluttered.

Glimmer's heart skipped a beat at the sight, seeing Catra so cute and shy. "O-Of course..." She nodded.

"Open on three?" Catra nodded.

"One, two, three."

Both girls simultaniously opened their gifts, gasping softly at the contents. Each box was full of chocolates the other had made.

"Guess we had the same idea." Glimmer giggled with a smile as Catra grinned and rubbed her neck.

The magicat wouldn't admit it, but knowing they had both chosen the same gift made her heart swell with a feeling of closeness she totally adored.

"Guess so." She agreed with a shrug.

"I have something else for you, actually." Glimmer said as she set her box down, teleporting behind Catra as she slid a necklace from her pocket and quickly put it around her neck to clasp.

Catra's eyes widened softly as she lifted the pendant to see a rose gold heart with "C + G" carved in the middle of it.

"Glimmer..." Catra whispered, setting her box down carefully beside Glimmer's before spinning to rest her hands on the girl's hips. Her eyes scanned Glimmer's face, wetting her lips as she felt the shorter girl's arms wrap around her neck to gently cradle the back of her head. "It's beautiful..."

"Then it must really suit you." Glimmer smirked softly.

Catra's breath hitched at the flirt, blushing as her ears twitched and her tail flicked before wrapping around Glimmer's knee.

She leaned in, tugging Glimmer closer by the hips to kiss her. Glimmer kissed back passionately, her hands undoing Catra's ponytail to run through her hair and grip it gently- which she knew Catra loved.

"I love you..." Catra whispered breathlessly, causing Glimmer's eyes to shoot open wide as she pulled back to look at her.

"W-What?" She squeaked as Catra cringed and her ears flattened.

"I-I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say that..? D-Did I say it wrong...? O-Or at the wrong time..?" Catra worried, her tail uncurling from Glimmer's leg while she stepped away as both girls instantly missed the warmth.

"N-No! Of course not! I just..." The queen blushed, blinking out of her stunned state, "Wasn't expecting that. You've never said it before."

"I-I haven't?" This time Catra's eyes went wide.

Glimmer shook her head and Catra closed her eyes, sighing as she slapped her palm to her forehead.

"I'm such an _idiot_..." She groaned.

Glimmer gently held her wrist, moving her hand as Catra's eyes peeked open to see the queen smiling at her with sparkling eyes.

"Catra, I love you too..." She said softly, leaning in to kiss her again.

Catra melted into the kiss, cupping her cheeks as her tail swayed slowly behind her. Glimmer rested her hands over Catra's, smiling against her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before... I love you, Glimmer, I love you so much..." Catra muttered between kisses, their lips meeting again and again like they were hungry for them.

"I love you too... Stars, I love you..!" Glimmer whispered back.

They eventually parted as the shorter woman pulled her in for a hug, eliciting a low, rumbling purr from Catra's chest. Glimmer giggled, feeling the vibrations against her cheek as she rested her head in the crook of Catra's neck.

"Wanna eat our chocolate in my bed and cuddle?" Glimmer suggested, smirking slightly as she saw Catra's tail speed up from the corner of her eye.

"S-Sure." The magicat nodded, clutching her a bit tighter before letting go to pick up her box and rose.

Glimmer followed suit before grabbing Catra's hand, smiling at the girl she loved.

"Ready?" Glimmer asked.

"Always, Sparkles." Catra nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before they teleported away in a cloud of glitter to spend the rest of their day together, cuddling and doing other things that happy couples do on Valentine's Day.


End file.
